


SotBH: Uncle Sam

by LeoArcana



Series: Bath House 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: As soon as Sam finds out he's officially an uncle, he's granted a short leave to see his new niece.  However, Castiel is less than pleased by his surprise visit.





	SotBH: Uncle Sam

Word of mouth travelled faster than any letters, as Sam found out.  He’d been sitting in the tent designated as the mess hall, picking at his food alongside a couple other quiet alphas and betas, when he’d overheard another table talking about home and their families.  That was usually the case, but what had caught Sam’s attention, besides their loud voices, was when they began talking about the royal family.  He’d perked up and scooted closer to the end of the table and listened.  When they talked about the king’s gorgeous omega— the way they talked about _his brother_ — Sam was gripping the edge of the bench with a white knuckled grip and clenching his teeth hard enough that somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried he was going to break them. 

Not everyone knew Dean was his brother; in fact, very few people knew.  Commanding officers had made the decision to limit that information strictly to only those who needed to know.  Partially for Sam’s safety and partially because if word reached Purgatory that the king’s brother-in-law was amongst their ranks, it gave them a target and potential bargaining chip.

Sam shook his head and listened to the people at the table across from him.  One of them made a comment about dreaming of breeding the omega, as the others bickered about what Dean’s title was, and just before Sam could lunge at him, someone else had said he was already pregnant.  The first person hummed and shrugged dismissively.  A third person said he’d heard a rumor that Dean had given birth already.  Sam’s heart leapt up in his throat; a fourth person confirmed it wasn’t just a rumor, their kingdom had a little princess now.  Sam was officially an uncle.

At that, the edge of the bench did break and huge grin split his face.  The group of people stopped and turned to give Sam a collective odd look.

“Sorry, I, uh…” Sam cleared his throat and struggled not to smile, “I couldn’t help but overhear, I’m a… I’ve always loved the royal family.  Really happy for them.”

“Uh-huh…”

Sam turned his attention to his own table, ducking his head to hide his grin and act as nonchalant as possible.  The group went back to discussing the new princess for a few minutes before moving onto another topic.

Once they switched topics, Sam hurried out of the mess hall.  There had to be a letter for him, there was no way one wasn’t sent as soon as the princess had been born.  He walked swiftly through rows of tents and small communal fires to the one that sent and received mail.  He went straight to the soldier behind the makeshift table and asked for his mail.  The soldier checked, but there was nothing addressed to ‘ _Sam Wesson’_.  Sam huffed and asked him to check again, but there was nothing.

Sam spun on his heels and went to find any one of the officers who knew who he was.  Maybe the letter had had his real name written on it and one of them had intercepted it to keep his identity a secret.

As luck would have it, that was exactly the case.  It had been addressed to _‘Samuel Winchester’_ and sent on its own, separate from the general public mail.  The brigadier general handed the pristine envelope over to him on the condition that he open there, in the privacy of the brigadier general’s tent and that Sam said nothing of its contents to anyone.

Sam ripped the snow white paper open, tossing the envelope aside and unfolding the letter within.  The first thing he read was the elegantly written date, _March 16 th.  _Two weeks ago.  The letter was straight to the point, informing Sam that Dean had had a complex birth the night prior, but that he had given birth to a healthy baby girl and that he was under close monitoring for the night.  Sam was, of course, elated to learn about his niece, but the phrasing of the letter left him with an underlying concern for his brother’s health.

He told the brigadier general what the letter had said and the man congratulated him.  Sam wanted to ask for a short leave to see his new niece, but he was having trouble actually asking.  Thankfully, the man understood and told him he would see what he could do.  It shouldn’t be too difficult to grant him leave, he wasn’t on the front lines.

               

Later that night, Sam was informed he’d been given three weeks leave.  It would take just shy of week to reach the kingdom of Enoch and a week back, leaving him one to spend time with his family.

He left that night.

Sam could barely sleep, or even hold still, during his traveling.  He was too excited and anxious.  He tried to settle down and think about they’d named her, the letter failed to mention that, or who’s eyes she might have, if she had Dean’s freckles or not…  But all of that only served to make him more giddy.

He was dropped off just outside the gates, the same spot they’d picked up him from months ago.  He shouldered his bag and did his best to maintain composure and not run through the streets to the castle.  That resolve failed when the castle steps came into view.

Sam bolted up the steps, spurring the guards into a defensive stance and barring him from the doors.  It took several long moments to convince one of them that he was who he claimed to be; or rather, convince one of them enough to send for someone who could confirm.

A member of Castiel’s small court had come down and spoke with him for a few minutes before telling the guards to grant him entrance.  The man apologized, saying he did not know where either Dean or Castiel were at the moment, but was certain they were together.  Castiel was between meetings and rulings and always spent that free time with Dean and the princess.  Sam was free to roam the castle in search of them, but warned not to try any locked doors.  If he needed help or was lost, a maid or servant was never far.  They may be more helpful in finding the king and his mate.

He went first to the room where Dean had been fitted for his dress, then to the courtyard.  A gardener said he’d just missed them, they were most likely either going to the dining hall or their room.  Sam hoped for the dining hall, it was closer, but they were nowhere to be seen.  A cook preparing a grand meal told him how to reach their room.

As he drew closer, he could hear Dean’s voice, speaking lighter than he’d heard in a long time.  Castiel’s gravelly voice cut in, also higher than probably anyone had ever heard, followed by nearly inaudible, childish laughter.  Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door, pushing it further open just a tad.

“Not now, please,” Castiel dismissed.

Sam curled his lip and knocked again.  He heard Castiel growl under his breath and get up with sharp movements, prompting Sam to snarl silently.  Sam pushed the door open just as Castiel reached for it, throwing the alpha’s angered expression into surprise and confusion.  Sam gave him a snide look and brushed by him, bringing his brother and niece into view.

“S-Sam?”

“Hey, Dean,” Sam smiled.

Sam dropped his bag and stretched his arms out as he crossed the room; Dean was off the bed quickly, staggering several steps and throwing his arms around Sam.

“What’re you doing here?” Dean sniffed.

“I got leave to come see my niece,” Sam laughed, “Can’t believe I’m actually an uncle.”

Dean snorted and stepped back, quickly wiping at his eyes to rid the tears that had begun to well.

“Try being a dad,” Dean laughed.

Dean turned back to the bed, moving with practiced control to avoid antagonizing his tear.  He steadied himself with one knee on the bed and scooped up a bundle of blankets that wiggled in his arms.  Up to this point, Holly had been obscured from Sam’s view, but as Dean turned back around with her in his arms, Sam’s heart was in his throat again.

Dean bounced with every step, keeping his eyes down and cooing at the bundle, eliciting gurgles that were almost giggles.  He moved smoothly up to Sam, turning to show Holly’s face.

“Sam… This is Holly.  And this, Holly—“ Dean flicked his eyes up at Sam, “Is your uncle Sammy.”

A single hiccup escaped Sam’s lip as the infant’s sea-green eyes fell on him, wide with curiosity.  She squirmed in Dean’s hold, looking back and forth between him and Sam.  Sam started to reach out for her, but withdrew his arms in uncertainty and fidgeted with his fingers.

“You wanna hold her?” Dean offered.

Sam nodded quickly.

Dean shifted Holly, keeping a steady hold on her while Sam wrapped his arms under her.  Dean let go of her tentatively and moved minutely closer to Sam.  Holly gave a happy cry and smile, wiggling in Sam’s arms now and undoing part the blanket around her upper body, showing her fine, ashen brown hair.

“She’s so pretty,” Sam murmured.

“Yeah, she is,” Dean agreed.

While Sam and Dean kept their attention on Holly, Castiel had remained by the door.  At first surprised that Sam was here, then as irritated as he had been at his knocking.  Castiel clenched his jaw as a sense of possessiveness began to set in.  The alpha who had refused him his omega so many times, the one he’d had sent away, was now interrupting his precious time with his daughter and mate.  If the blanket Holly was wrapped in were of no importance to either her or Dean, he was certain he’d have it burned to be rid of Sam’s scent.  He thought similarly of Dean’s clothes.

Castiel shook his head; that was a bit extreme.  Half of a dozen washes should do the job just fine as it had for a number of Dean’s other clothes, though he had yet to wear them again since they became too on his belly.

“Sam,” Castiel called, “You must be hungry after such a long trip, would you like something to eat?”

It was a polite gesture intended to get Sam out of the room and away from his daughter.

“I’m a little hungry,” Sam admitted, “But I think I can wait.”

Castiel glared at his back, he hadn’t even bothered to face Castiel when he answered.  He started thinking of another decent reason for Sam to leave, but Dean unwittingly provided one as he took Holly back, saying he knew someone who was hungry.  Sam sheepishly handed her over, avoiding eye contact with a faint blush and muttering he could use a nap.  Dean snickered at Sam’s embarrassment and gave him another hug, careful not to squish Holly between them. 

Sam picked up his bag and excused himself with Dean telling him he could come back in a half hour or so.  He promised to be back then and brushed by Castiel, who promptly shut the door with a little extra force.

“What was that for?” Dean asked.

“A draft caught the door,” Castiel replied innocently.

Dean side-eyed him as he sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

“Alright,” Castiel sighed, “Some forewarning he was coming would have been nice.”

“You would’ve ruined the surprise then,” Dean smirked.

“Are you suggesting I’m not good at secrets?”

“Well, you don’t keep them for very long,” Dean pointed out.

“I kept you a secret.”

“Not for long.”

“I kept Holly a secret.”

“Not for long.”

Castiel half-growled; Dean had a point.  He dismissed it in favor of crawling back onto the bed with Dean and helping him to remove the upper part of his gown for Holly.  Dean wasn’t fond of the idea of pants just yet.

 

That evening, while Castiel tended to his duties, Sam spent all his time with Dean and Holly.  He completely adored his niece and Dean couldn’t be happier.  They wandered down to the courtyard for fresh air in the setting sun and Holly was entranced by all the different sights and smells; just like the previous few times Dean and Castiel had brought her down.  They stayed in the same part of the courtyard, Dean feeling worn out from walking, but Sam didn’t mind.

Come dinner, they went to the dining hall.  It wasn’t a formal dinner, which left plenty of seats open, but Dean took his place near the front of the table.  Sam hesitantly sat beside him, double checking that he wasn’t in anyone’s seat; particularly Castiel’s. 

Castiel joined them shortly after and his content expression was quick to harden as his eyes fell on Sam, but he kept himself composed throughout dinner; save for glaring daggers at the other alpha whenever Dean wasn’t looking.  Sam caught onto it and began to return the favor.

The next day was hardly better.  Sam was always there during Castiel’s free moments he cherished so much.  The only time he ever left and gave him time alone with Dean was when Dean was nursing.  By the third day, it grating on Castiel’s nerves and he’d gone out of his way once to leave a meeting early when he suspected Dean would soon be nursing.  He caught Sam alone in the hallway and corned him.

“Don’t you think you’re smothering Dean?” Castiel snipped.

“What?”

“You don’t leave him alone for more than a few minutes,” Castiel said, “I know he misses you, but don’t you think he’d like time alone?”

“I’ve asked him,” Sam shot back, “He doesn’t mind.”

“Of course, he’s not going to tell you that,” Castiel growled, “But you should take it upon yourself.  He needs his rest.”

“Dean’s doing just fine, I know my brother.”

“And I know _my_ mate.”

Sam picked up on the challenging tone and drew himself up to full height and squaring his shoulders.  Castiel’s lip curled in a snarl at having to look up to stare into the other alpha’s eyes.

“If you have a problem with me, just say it,” Sam dared.

“The way you said it when you refused Dean to me for no valid reason?” Castiel shot.

Sam tensed and opened his mouth to respond, but Castiel cut him off.

“You will give Dean more time to himself, by choice or by force.”

With that, Castiel gave a low warning growl and turned on his heels off towards another meeting he had.  Sam remained in place for another moment, then gave a shout of anger and stopped himself just short of punching the stone wall.  He was fuming as he stalked back to the room he was staying in, Castiel had no right to refuse him from seeing Dean and Holly.  Yet, according to the law, he did.  He was Dean’s alpha now and Holly was his daughter.

 

Sam begrudgingly gave Dean a couple hours to himself midday the next day, just after lunch.  That was actually rather ideal as that was when Castiel had the most free time; though most of it was spent with Dean taking a much needed nap.  Still, Castiel was content to have reclaimed some of his treasured time.

The fifth and sixth days were a repeat, but on Sam’s last day, he intruded on Castiel’s time and accidentally woke Dean just after he’d fallen asleep.  He hadn’t meant to, but he was leaving that evening.  Castiel dug his nails into the bedsheets and narrowed his eyes at Sam, who snarled back silently when Dean wasn’t looking.

There was enough tension in the air for Dean to pick up on and fix them both with a tired glare that told them to knock it off.  They both tried to restrain themselves better, but the effort only went so far.  By sunset, both of them had taken to harshly whispered challenges and insults.  Dean hated to admit it, but it was something of a relief when it came time for Sam to leave.  He didn’t want him to go, but he couldn’t deal with the two alphas butting heads much longer.

Dean wanted to go with Sam, to see him off and Sam flashed a smug look to Castiel.  To which Castiel declared he was going with.  For Dean’s sake, of course.  It was a long walk and Dean had yet to prove he had the stamina or tolerance for it.  Sam suggested the two of them could simply take a carriage so Dean wouldn’t have to expend any energy, but Castiel shot the idea down quickly with reasons of horses being refitted for shoes and carriage drivers being unavailable.  It wasn’t entirely untrue, he just omitted how many horses and drivers were unavailable.

As they walked, Castiel kept his hand around Dean’s waist.  Sam grumbled quietly and intentionally lightly bumped Dean a few times as they talked and teased.  When they arrived at the carriage just outside the kingdom gates, Castiel gave Sam the lowest warning look he could manage as Dean hugged him one last time; Sam returned the look with an equally nasty one.  He gave Holly a quick peck on her forehead with a smile and promise to see her later, followed by a spiteful flick of his eyes at Castiel as he got on the carriage.

He waved goodbye to Dean and waited until he and Castiel turned to go back into the castle before he sat back in his seat and growled out his anger.

 

When he returned to camp, the brigadier general who’d granted him leave had been reprimanded and informed that all leave requests— all _Sam’s_ leave requests— must be approved by the King.  Sam stormed through camp that night, muttering and growling he knew there was a reason he didn’t want Dean to marry that alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> i had Dean and Sam seeing each other again written out much better than that but then my computer locked up and i lost that scene because i didn't save it :(  
> prompt: So if you're taking prompts for Silence of the Bathhouse, I'd love to know what happened to Sam. Maybe he could come for a visit and he and Cas could growl all alpha-y at each other.  
> [want a prompt?](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
